Love Story
by Ivyshadow
Summary: Annabeth is inspired while listening to the radio. PJO twist on Taylor Swift's song, pure fluff. R&R!


**Here's a one-shot that I thought up randomly while listening to my iPod. Annabeth is inspired while listening to the radio. The beginning's a but slow, but it gets good, I promise. Enjoy! -Ivy**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

Love Story

The sounds of papers shuffling, random thuds, the radio, and muttered curses could be heard through the door of Annabeth Chase-Jackson's home office. The young blond woman was searching for something.

Annabeth shoved a stack of papers to the side, inadvertently knocking another pile of folders off her huge desk. She swore under her breath before yanking open a drawer. "Where did I put that?" she muttered to herself.

Annabeth looked around her. The office was a mess. Papers were strewn about. Random things were all over the floor. It looked like her filing cabinet had exploded. Which, in a way, it had.

It was certainly not the way Annabeth's office usually looked. It was usually spotless. She stood still for a moment. Everything was silent, except for the radio, which was playing some pop song Annabeth wasn't really listening to.

In one final attempt, Annabeth dug through a crate in the corner. Pulling out a blue folder, she exclaimed, "Aha!" She grinned triumphantly, holding the folder above her head.

On the front of the folder was a large, white label. Scrawled in all caps on the label was "SMITH-BROWN BUILDING." This was Annabeth's latest architectural masterpiece. It was a triangle-shaped office building with floor-to-ceiling windows. Annabeth smiled to herself as she flipped through the pages.

Pausing for a moment, the radio caught her ear. A new song was starting. Annabeth began humming along, recognizing it as one of her favorites. She went back to browsing through the folder. Grabbing a pencil, Annabeth added a few touches to the drawings, scribbled a couple notes, edited some things.

She continued humming along with the radio while she worked. All of the sudden, Annabeth's pencil froze mid-word. She tipped her head to one side, listening carefully. Annabeth gasped, "Of course!" She laughed to herself. "It's genius!"

Pulling out a fresh sheet of paper, Annabeth began to write. After a few minutes, she sat back and admired her work. It was a miracle that everything was spelled correctly.

While Annabeth was writing a note on the top of the page, the phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, Annabeth picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Annabeth!" The voice sounded very happy.

Annabeth smiled. "Hi, love." It was her husband, Percy. "How was work?"

"Boring, as usual." Annabeth could almost hear him rolling his eyes. "I'm on my way home."

"Okay. I was planning to step out for a minute to get some groceries."

"I'll see you when you get back, then. Bye, Annabeth."

"Bye, Percy." Annabeth hung up the phone. Taking her piece of paper, she walked out of the office, closing the door to hide the huge mess. She went down the hall to the bedroom. After gently placing the piece of paper on the pillow, Annabeth gathered her purse and car keys, and headed out.

_**x x x**_

When Percy pulled into the driveway, Annabeth's car was gone. Percy smiled to himself. He would see her soon enough. Dumping his stuff on the floor in the living room, Percy made his way to the bedroom. He spotted something on the pillow. Walking over, he saw it was a piece of paper, written over in Annabeth's handwriting.

Percy picked it up, and read the note on top. It took a minute, but he figured it out. His eyes moved to the first line. It read "Love Story." Percy smiled. He began to read the rest…

_We were both twelve, when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there, at the Big House in the summer air_

_See the fields, see the forest, the cabins_

_See you make your way across the porch_

_You say hello, little did I know…_

_That you were Perseus, you had ocean powers_

_And Athena said "Stay away from Annabeth"_

_And I was crying in my cabin_

_Begging you please don't go…_

_And I said…_

_Perseus take me, somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the god and I'll be the goddess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the beach to see you_

_We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this camp for a little while_

_Oh, Ohhh_

_Cause you were Sea God's son, I was Athena's daughter,_

_And Athena said "Stay away from Annabeth"_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you, please don't go…_

_And I said_

_Perseus take me somewhere, we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the god and I'll be the goddess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_Perseus save me, she's trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_Oh, Ohhh…_

_But I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of camp_

_And I said_

_Perseus save me, I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you, but you never come_

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me, Annabeth, you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you, and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your mom, you'll pick a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say… yes…_

_Oh, Ohhh…_

_Oh, Oh, Ohhh…_

'_Cause we were both twelve when I first saw you._


End file.
